memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1
Introduction (blurb) "The most critical period in Earth's history." -- Gary Seven, Supervisor 194 Even centuries later, the final decades of the twentieth century are still regarded -- by those who know the truth of what really happened -- as one of the darkest and most perilous chapters in the history of humanity. Now, as an ancient and forbidden technology tempts mankind once more, Captain James T. Kirk of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Starship Enterprise]] must probe deep into the secrets of the past, to discover the true origins of the dreaded Eugenics Wars -- and of perhaps the greatest foe he has ever faced. 1974 A.D. An international consortium of the world's top scientists have conspired to create the Chrysalis Project, a top-secret experiment in human genetic engineering. The project's goal is nothing less than the creation of a new, artificially improved breed of men and women: smarter, faster, stronger than ordinary human beings, a super-race to take command of the entire planet. Gary Seven, an undercover operative for an advanced alien species, is alarmed by the project's objectives; he knows too well the apocalyptic consequences of genetic manipulation. With his trusted agents, Roberta Lincoln and the mysterious Isis, he will risk life and limb to uncover Chrysalis' insidious designs and neutralize the awesome threat that the Project poses to the future. But he may already be too late. One generation of super-humans has already been conceived. As the years go by, Seven watches with growing concern as the children of Chrysalis -- in particular, a brilliant youth named Khan Noonien Singh -- grow to adulthood. Can Khan's dark destiny be averted -- or is Earth doomed to fight a global battle for supremacy? The Eugenics Wars: Volume One is an engrossing and fast-paced thriller that explores the secret history of the twentieth century -- and the rise of the conqueror known as Khan. Summary References Characters :Allison • Bhajan • Jeffrey Carlson • Pavel Chekov • Masako Clarke • Maggie Erickson • Wilson Evergreen • Eygor • Vigdis Finnbogadottir • Mikhail Gorbachev • Raisa Gorbachev • Isis • Jarod • Ryan Johnson • Karen Jones • Sarina Kaur • Erich Kilheffer • James T. Kirk • Koloth • Anastasia Komananov • Korax • Radhinka Lenin • Fyodor Leonov • Seth Lerner • Roberta Lincoln • Suzette Ling • Gregor Lozin • Viktor Lozinak • Liam MacPherson • Leonard McCoy • Jessica McGivney • Steven Muckerheide • Veronica Neary • Friedrich Nietzsche • Shannon O'Donnell • Ralph Offenhouse • Oliver • Carlos Quintana • Redjac • Nancy Reagan • Ronald Reagan • Aaron Rosenburg • Rublev • Sanjit • Montgomery Scott • Gary Seven • Shirin • Joel Singer • Khan Noonien Singh • Sommers • Spock • Walter Takagi • Gillian Taylor • Tina • Everett Walsh • Donald Archibald Williams Alexander the Great • Ashoka • Louise Brown • Cassandra • Konstantin Chernenko • Francis Crick • Darshan • Charles Darwin • David • Devil • Thomas Edison • Albert Einstein • Ian Fleming • Sigmund Freud • Indira Gandhi • Mohandas Gandhi • Rajiv Gandhi • Ganesh • Faith Garland • God • Goliath • Guinan • Mata Hari • Stephen Hawking • Patty Hearst • Adolf Hitler • Samuel Hopkins • Howard Hughes • Isis • Miranda Jones • Khomeini • Har Gobind Khorana • Billie Jean King • Martin Luther King Jr. • Vladimir Ilyich Lenin • Malinowycz • Maneka • Charles Manson • Christa McAuliffe • McCall • José Mendez • Methuselah • Michelangelo • Walter Mondale • Jawaharlal Nehru • Noah • Pavlinko • Q • Quark • Rajiv • Sally Ride • Robert Riggs • Aleksey Shchusev • Prabhot Singh • Sharan Singh • Solomon • Joseph Stalin • James D. Watson • Zail • Todor Zhivkov • Zia-ul-Haq Vehicles :Trabis • Saturn V rocket • Vespa motor scooter • Boeing 747 • Jeep pickup • Plymouth sedan • limousine • bus • taxi • bullock cart • bicycle • motorcycle • truck • rickshaw • van • Ark • space shuttle • Sno-Cat • helicopter • Discovery (OV-103) • Jeep Cherokee • • Challenger (OV-099) Starships : • [[Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]] • Shuttlecraft Columbus-2 • Locations :Hell • Fourth Dimension • Deep Space Station K-7 • Mutara sector • System Zeta-Gamma 537 • Devidia II • Vulcan • Alpha Centauri • Luna • Lanac VI • Equinox IV • Venus • Miranda • Ceti Alpha V • Celadon Prime • Rura Penthe • Mars • Sherman's Planet Sycorax :Paragon Colony Earth Afghanistan Antarctica :Da Vinci Research Base Babylon Black Sea Bulgaria China :Tiananmen Square Cuba :Bay of Pigs Ethiopia Germany :East Berlin • German Democratic Republic • Unter den Linden • Brandenburg Gate • West Berlin • Allied Sectors • Friedrichstrasse • Glinkastrasse • Checkpoint Charlie • Hamelin Great Britain :England Greece :Thebes Republic of Iceland :Reykjavik • Hofoi House India :Chrysalis Base • Delhi • Balam International Airport • Punjab • Taj Mahal • Agra • Calcutta • Thar Desert • Harayana • Rajasthan • Jodhpur • Bikaner • Sariska Nature Preserve • Chandigarh • Indus river • Nai Sarak Bazaar • Amritsar • Nai Sarak • Old Delhi • Jama Masid • Chandni Chowk • Bhopal • Golden Temple Iran Israel :Jerusulem Italy :Hotel Palaestro • Rome • Fountain of Trevi • Via Sistina • Spanish Steps • Bernini fountain • Colosseum Lebanon :Tyre Mesopotamia Pacific Ocean Pakistan Persia South America South Korea Soviet Union :Siberia • Kiev • Russia • Ukraine • Serveromorsk • Moscow • Kremlin • Red Square • Lenin's Tomb • Lubyanka Square Switzerland :Geneva United States of America :New York City • 811 East 68th Street • West Village • Watergate Hotel • Seattle • Connecticut • Washington • New York • Brooklyn • John F. Kennedy International Airport • McKinley Rocket Base • Pacific Northwest • Pennsylvania Station • Smithsonian Institution • Cape Kennedy • Roswell • Nevada • Area 51 • Puyallup • Manhattan • Greenwich Village • Central Park • Empire State Building • Chrysler Building • Pentagon • Los Alamos • New Mexico • Las Vegas • Groom Lake Facility • Lab F-1 • Alameda Naval Base • San Francisco • Mercy Hospital • California West Indies Governments and organizations :Stasi • Secretariat of the CPSU Central Committee • National People's Army • University of Osaka • Official Gamera Fan Club • University of Oxford • Eton College • Organization of the Petroleum Exporting Countries • Bioprepat • Komityet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosty • Interpol • Klingon Empire • Federation Coucil of Russia • Politburo • Warsaw Pact • Romulan Star Empire United States of America :Continental Congress • Central Intelligence Agency • University of Washington • Columbia University • Johns Hopkins University • Federal Bureau of Investigation • National Security Agency • Internal Revenue Service • National Aeronautics and Space Administration • Kent State University • National Institute of Science • Environmental Protection Agency • United States Defense Department • United States Navy • Project F • United States Navy Intelligence • United States Army • United States Secret Service United Federation of Planets :Starfleet Command • Starfleet • Federation Council Races and cultures :Augment • Vulcan • Voixxian • Ryol • Minjo • Borg • Aegis • Neanderthal • Klingon • Romulan • El-Aurian • Immortal • Q • Vyyoxi • Zakpro • Ferengi • Medusan Human cultures :German • Russian • British • Indian • Italian • French • Dutch • Haitian • Pakistani • Punjabi • Asian • Latino • Japanese • Spanish • Sikh • Cuban • Ukrainian • Hindi • Coolie • Rajput • Persian • Arabic • Mandarin • Egyptian • Swiss • Caucasian • Gypsy • Mexican • Cossack • Viking • Icelandic • African • Cowboy Pop Culture Film :Jaws • Godzilla • Mighty Joe Young • King Kong • Son of Kong • Gamera • Deep Throat • Cliff Robertson • The Stepford Wives • Satyajit Ray • James Bond • The Andromeda Strain • Village of the Damned • Ghostbusters • Emerald City • Oz • Back to the Future • Clinton Eastwood Jr. • John James Rambo • Knute Rockne, All American Television :Emma Peel • The Avengers • Florence Henderson • The Brady Bunch • The Partridge Family • The Odd Couple • Felix Unger • Oscar Madison • Magilla Gorilla • The Addams Family • Lurch • Quick Draw McGraw • William Cosby • Julie Newmar • Evel Knievel • Walter Cronkite • Bluto • Buffy the Vampire Slayer Music :Helen Reddy • Elvis Presley • The Way We Were • Muzak • Paul McCartney • Live and Let Die • La bohème • Crocodile Rock • Daisy • compact disc Publications :People Weekly • Brave New World • Macbeth • Astro Boy • Victor Frankenstein • New York Post • Wall Street Journal • Jonathan Livingston Seagull • Joseph Rudyard Kipling • Curious George • Green Eggs and Ham • Theodore Geisel • Dante Alighieri • Divine Comedy • Inferno • Paradise Lost • John Milton • CliffsNotes • Modesty Blaise • Michel de Montaigne • Rip Van Winkle • Pied Piper • The Life of Alexander the Great • Quasimodo • Niccolò Machiavelli • Blondie • Charlie Brown • William Gibson Culture of the era :Berlin Wall • Iron Curtain • ''commie'' • Watergate • Bigfoot • Deep Throat • Peace symbol • frisbee • cyberpunk • Lego • Play-Doh Food :gagh • ginger • curry • beer • mango • pizza • Fresca • gelato • 7-up • wine • il pesce • corn • spaghetti • clam sauce • yeast • chai tea • bannana fritter • pasta • vanilla • lamb • tandoori chicken • rice • chickpea • bread • water • Pepsi • pea • bean • Cap'n Crunch • peppermint • coffee • basil • cherry • Coke • chicken tikka • soup • milk • pumpkin • New Coke • shark • haddock • puffin • yogurt • whale • seal • jelly bean • Jelly Belly • champagne • onion soup • Uranian salad dressing • shish-kebob • Romulan ale • whisky • targ • ice cream • vanilla • pineapple Animals :dog • cat • German shepard • hound • gorilla • rat • bald eagle • humpback whale • woolly mammoth • beaver • tarantula • mouse • firefly • African Mountain Gorilla • butterfly • ferret • cow • water buffalo • cobra • camel • goat • elephant • horse • monkey • chimpanzee • Bengal tiger • opossum • dolphin • wasp • fox • hen • Denebian slime devil • bear • lion • jackal • mosquito • coyote • gopher Weapons :switchblade • servo • Makarov PM • pistol • Browning Arms Company • dagger • Intercontinental ballistic missile • Swiss Army knife • Fabbrica d'Armi Pietro Beretta • Walther PPK • type-1 phaser • kirpan • taser • machine gun • M-16 assault rifle • AK-74 • chakram • spear • sickle • lance • Glock • sword • bat'leth • disruptor • photon grenade Clothing :overcoat • beret • handkerchief • T-shirt • silk suit • skirt • necktie • lab coat • turban • dress • suit • fedora • pith helmet • sari • trousers • body suit • Nehru jacket • flight suit • stonewashed jeans • running shoe • parka • turtleneck sweater • high heel • battle dress uniform • sweater • spandex leggings • great coat • ushanka • bell-bottom • miniskirt Other :Caesar • Prime Directive • Eugenics Wars • DNA • wool • television • Kleenex • harlot • trollop • zombie • jujitsu • Eastern Standard Time • couch • World War III • AWOL • obsidian • steel • Subject #CHS-456-X • Subject #CHS-454-X • Beta 5 computer • Eastman Kodak Company • cellophane • Blue Smoke Express • International Conference on Genetic Research and Experimentation • pencil • Nobel Prize • cystic fibrosis • muscular dystrophy • sickle-cell anemia • diabetes • hemophilia • ADA deficiency • Red Brigade • Golden Age of Genetics • wristwatch • lira • Aegis Scientific Supplies, Inc. • Rolex SA • thalidomide • electron microscope • gel electrophoresis unit • lotus • marble • streptococcus • brass • cigarette • typewriter • Smith Corona • Contract bridge • robot • cheerleader • silver • Industrial Revolution • poker • x-ray • peptone • Xerox Corporation • uranium • smallpox • metal detector • fountain pen • diesel • Dumpster • smog • tarp • British Raj • wallet • taxi-wallah • gasoline • thermos • adobe • turquoise • sunglasses • canteen • sati • maharajah • bronze • ivory • lotus • super glue • telephone • fission • fusion • sofa • chair • sequin • jade • kindergarten • genie • Biological Weapons Convention • sodium pentothal • plexiglas • Magnetic resonance imaging • mind-sifter • Kolinahr • Mona Lisa • Developmental Deviations Unit • tennis • kamikaze • seppuku • king • karate • Vulcan neck pinch • yogi • crunch-blossom • steel • Olympic Games • acetylene • witch • hydrogen • jauhar • marble • mahogany • M-5 • duranium • transparent aluminum • kerosene • Halloween • vampire • coral • pinewood • ''Daedalus''-class • Roche limit • dilithium • Ice Age • nylon • Nanak Jayanti • cairn • ozone layer • chlorofluorocarbon • calculator • Renaissance • Van Allen belt • cancer • Band-Aid • asphalt • Union Carbide Corporation • sheshamwood • dhurrie carpet • chess • chowkie stool • Nishan Sahib • khaki • Powers That Be • yucca • Christmas • troll • microwave oven • pine tree • ghoul • vourdalak • handcuff • Cold War • Gordian knot • Strategic Defense Initiative • Cable News Network • AIDS • Prozac • fax machine • tribble • cerenkov radiation • Operation Giant-Killer Appendices *The Aegis were aware of the Borg prior to 1968. *The Aegis used Vulcan meditation techniques prior to 1968. *The Aegis' cloaked star system was fifty thousand light years away from Earth. *The Aegis had knowledge of Rura Penthe prior to 1984. *Gary Seven used Guinan as an information source prior to 1984, knowing she was El-Aurian. *The Aegis had knowledge of the Q prior to 1984, and could track them to some degree. Background Scene - Muroroa Atoll; Tuamoto Islands; French Polynesia; June 14, 1992 is a seeming reference to . Related stories Timeline | nextMB= The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 |}} External link * Category:Books Category:TOS novels Category:Hardcovers